Amora Zynthia
Amora Zynthia Amora is a minor character in Riddle And Fate. A supporting character in Riddle And Death. A main protagonist in Riddle And Luck. A major protagonist in Riddle And Faith. Pre-Hogwarts Amora is one of the few major characters in Riddle And Luck to have no named family. She probably came from a well off pure-blood family. Her father is described as “A lanky looking man with neatly combed dark hair and a thin moustache, wearing a incredibly smart suit.” Her mother is described as “a pretty woman with long red hair and a classy looking dress.” She is presumed to be an only child. It is mentioned her mother is Scottish Appearences Chapter 2- Riddle And Fate “Zynthia, Amora,” “SLYTHERIN!” This is her first appearence and only appearence in Riddle And Fate, although she shared a dorm with the main character, Emelia. Chapter 1- Riddle And Death Amora is in Diagon Alley at the same time Sapphire is there. She yells at Sapphire to “watch where you’re going!” Sapphire asks if she knows her from somewhere. Amora replies that she is in the same year, slaps Sapphire and storms off. Chapter 4 Amora is mentioned as being asleep when Emelia wakes up and goes down for breakfast. Chapter 10 Emelia got intercepted by Amora on her way to the library. Amora states that Emelia would be interested in a newspaper headline. She then gives Emelia the formentioned newspaper. Chapter 11 Ginny finds out from Amora that Jennifer wasn’t in the Slytherin Common Room at the time she said she was. Chapter 1- Riddle And Luck Amora is in the same carriage as Emelia, Sapphire, Claire, Amora and Cherry. When Ginny expresses concern over Emelia, Amora shoots her down and refers to her as “Lovegood”. She is the first to question the sudden appearence of Stephanie Eelgrass. Chapter 2 Emelia fall’s asleep on Amora’s shoulder and wakes her up once the sorting has ended. She refers to her as “Riddle”. Emelia seeks Amora for advice after she woke up and doesn’t know what happened. Chapter 5 Amora, though not originally with the girls, runs up to them and states that she doesn’t have a date for the Yule Ball either. When asked where she was, she said she was looking for Emelia. Chapter 5 1/2 Amora is the only character who doesn’t find a Yule Ball date in this chapter. Instead, she gets her homework stolen off her by Stephanie. Maybe a reference to how Emma used to help Stephanie with homework, and she is now dead. It is later revealed that Stephanie felt guilty afterwards Chapter 6 Amora sits on a table with Claire, Sean, Cherry, Jay, Cameron, Noah and Ginny. Amora is mentioend to be eating, though what she is eating is not mentioned. Amora agrees to what Ginny says, with a muffled yes. Chapter 7 In Professor Darklin’s lesson Amora was able to produce a proper Patronus, an adder. Which she rubbed in Claire‘s nose. After class, when the girls discuss the events Amora comments on how “awesome” a teacher Vindyl Darklin is. She refers to Claire as “Abbott”. Chapter 8 For the first task Amora sat next to Claire, Ginny and Cherry. During Noah’s turn Amora fell asleep. After Sapphire’s turn, Amora climbed over several stands and went over to where the judges were sitting. She grabbed the “0” Karkaroff held up and changed it to a “10”. Karkaroff exclaims in confusion. Chapter 9 Amora’s first POV. She monologues about what how it was easy to tell what score everyone got, but she herself can’t think of them at the moment. Claire whispers to her that Emelia won. Amora smiles. Ludo Bagman says what the scores are, after calculating the mean, on a calculator. Amora makes a mathematical joke. Later on, in the library Emelia is discussing the death of Stephanie’s mother. Emelia then asks if they know who Stephanie’s mother is. Amora responds with “Err... Mrs Eelgrass?” At this point of the story, neither Cherry or Amora know that Stephanie’s mother is Anthea Free. Chapter 10 Professor Darklin comments on how Stephanie’s essay lookey like it was written in Amora’s handwriting, this is ignored by her though. Amora, Sapphire, Claire, Cherry and Ginny are around Emelia when she wakes up after being cursed by Stephanie. Amora theorises that Emelia got stabbed by a large knife or sword. (In a deleted version Emelia makes up an excuse, to protect Stephanie) Chapter 11 In the Second Task, Amora sits next to Cherry. She asks where Claire and Ginny are. She refers to all three by their surnames. It is revealed that they are both quite short, as neither of them can see what is going on. Chapter 13 Amora’s second POV. She finished off her dinner and headed over to the Ravenclaw table, since she has no friends in Slytherin. She asks what’s up and gets an evil glare by an unnamed Ravenclaw Prefect. She asks where Emelia and Sapphire are, this being one of the rare occasions she uses there first names. She then refers to the, by there surnames when she sums up that they are missing. Chapter 14 Amora is the one who reveals to Ginny (and Noah) that Vindyl Darklin is Anthea Free. Amora also adds that it was pretty obvious. Amora also mentions Claire’s “apparent” collage of pictures of teachers that she has in her bedroom. Amora then brings “proof” in form of a photo. She mentions that she got into the Ravenclaw Tower through beating Filius Flitwick in a game of Monopoly. Chapter 16 Amora, Ariana and Cherry go and watch Anthea Free in the Third Task. Chapter 17 Amora is the first to rush to Elea’s side and is the first to figure out she is dead. Elea then awakes and tells Amora to get Anthea Free. She rechecks Elea’s pulse, she’s still dead. She yells for Anthea Free. “Vindyl Darklin” says that Anthea is dead. Amora yells for Vindyl Darklin, she comes over and asks what is it. Amora’s height is commented on again, as Amora can‘t stare Anthea down. After being asked what is wrong, Amora replies that she is dead. Anthea fixes that an explains she went to the “The International Centre For Necromancy, Basel, Switzerland.” This is later revealed to be a altered view on the events, the actual interaction between Anthea was done by Stephanie Eelgrass. Chapter 18 The girls (and Stone) crowd around the now breathing Elea. Chapter 19 Sapphire mentions seeing Amora briefly in the crowds. When they say goodbye to their friends, Amora gets continuously thanked by Elea. Amora apparently is quite humble about it and keeps trying to escape from her. This is laughed at by Carisma and Sapphire. Chapter 20 Amora is in the same carriage as the rest of the main characters as they go into Kings Cross Station. She walks over to her parents. She is mentioned in Emelia’s list of people she will miss. Chapter 1- Riddle And Faith Sapphire meets up with Amora and the rest of the girls. Amora has no speech in the first half of the chapter, over than joining in when the girls say “The new girl who may be coming to Hogwarts!” Later on, Amora is the one who mentions that they should go and get a butterbeer from the Leaky Cauldron. Chapter 2 Amora’s first point of view in this book. Her father dropped her off, a little late, at the car park in Kings Cross. She mentions how Cherry, Sapphire, Ginny and Ariana have already gone together in a carriage. She also mentions how Stone is in a carriage with Jay Malfoy, Finn Herbertsson and Cyrus King. She goes into a carriage with Claire Abbott and two other girls. The two girls introduce themsleves as Erna and Letitia and Claire exclaims “No...” Chapter 4 Though not mentioned by name, at the time, Amora is the first student to get on her broom and go and catch the Snitch. She is the one who cacthes the Snitch. Still not mentioned by name, the description gives away that it is her. Also Harry reads out that Amora Zynthia is the Slytherin Seeker. Chapter 7 Amora’ second POV. She is revealed to be part of a Student Leadership Scheme and joined it for a dare. She is supposed to be helping out in Snape‘s Third Year class. She mentions trying to avoid the gaze of Ariana Malfoy, Ginny Lovegood jr and Cherry Longwood. Snape orders her to hand out textbooks. She describes all the people she hands books to, and their responses. She ends saying that she (fortunately) doesn’t have enough space to retell the rest of the embarrassing lesson. Chapter 8 Amora was at the Slytherin Quidditch practice. She was described as rushing around trying to catch the Snitch for an hour. Eventually everyone left leaving just Amora and Cyrus. They start to talk first about why they were on the time. Amora then asks Cyrus about Ingrid. Chapter 12 Ava mentions Amora in the list of people she told who she really was. Later it is mentioned that Amora went up to Scotland for her Christmas Holidays. In the DADA lesson Amora suggests that you should “run, hide and tell” if someone casts the killing curse at you. This is answered by Professor Evermore rescinding “WRONG!” Chapter 14 In the night of Sapphires party Amora screams “PARTY!” Claire mentions how she doesnt the meaning of “cake, a bit of music and presents,” Amora helped out on the day by bringing a present. Amora apparently told Claire to tell a joke. Amora says Claire’s joke is not funny after Claire told her joke. Chapter 18 In this chapter Amora shows her violent side and marches up to Cara and demands Cara send a letter to Cara’s father to demand Ava‘s release. Cara in shock fell of her chair after that assualt. She responds with the fact Claire already got her to send the owl, she also says “please don’t hurt me.” Amora then asks her why Claire told Cara before herself. Cara responds by referring to Amora’s violent dememour. Chapter 19 Stephanie reveals that after stealing Amora’s essay and using at as her own she tried to go back and hand in her own work instead. She also reveals that Amora did not convince Anthea to bring Elea back to life, and it was her. Chapter 20 Sapphire refers that she wasn’t sporty like Amora. She also mentions that Amora may not be as good as she is originally portrayed. Trivia * She is the character mentioned recurringly for longest, other than Emelia and Sapphire * Amora is Portuguese for “blackberry” * It may also mean ”love” * Out of all the major characters, she has been most often targeted persoanlly by Stephanie Eelgrass * However, she looked up to Anthea Free when she was masquerading as Vindyl Darklin * Amora is shown to be quite short on multiple occasions throughout the series. * Amora seems to have a dislike for Kaylee Potter * Amora only joined the Quidditch Team to win a bet.